


Would He Go With Me?

by jonnorlicious



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorlicious/pseuds/jonnorlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by otpprompts on tumblr:  Imagine your OTP are in that stage where it’s blindingly obvious to everyone but them that they are head over heels in love with each other. There is a big social event coming up, and Person A is thinking about asking Person B to go with them, but they are really nervous and afraid and confide in a mutual friend. After Person A asks whether the friend thinks Person B would say yes, the friend can’t take it anymore and says “ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?” and storms off, bringing a confused Person B back with them. The friend asks Person B out for Person A, who is dying of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would He Go With Me?

Connor, Jude, Daria and Taylor were freshmen in high school. Homecoming was on Friday. It was Monday. Taylor and Daria were going together, seeing as neither had dates. Both of the guys that they liked had already asked someone. Jude had asked Taylor, but she had declined, hinting that he should ask Connor.

“No no no no no no,” he told her. “I am not doing that. Nope, no way.”

“It’s not like he’d say no.” she shrugged.

“Well, it’s not like he’d say yes!” he shouted back at her, and that was the end of it.

Taylor and Daria decided to go to the mall to go dress shopping after school.

“I can’t believe Jude refused to even consider asking Connor to the dance,” Taylor said.

“I know, me either!” Daria replied. “It’s physically painful watching them try to get it together. Oh, look at this one, Taylor!” she squealed, pointing to a simple, green dress. “It’s perfect for you! You have to try it on.”

“Okay, I guess.”

The next day came soon enough. 4 days to homecoming. Taylor was in the library before class, and Connor, making sure that Jude was no where to be seen, approached her in the history section. The bookcases were tall enough that they had enough privacy for Connor to ask her his question.

“Hey, Taylor,” he whispered.

“Oh!” she jumped. “Do NOT sneak up on people like that, Connor Stevens!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Whatever. So, what are you doing here so early?” she questioned.

“I need your advice.” he blushed.

“Okay, well, ask away.” she told him, putting down the book she had been skimming through and began searching for a different one.

“So, I was thinking, you know, about homecoming, and well, I don’t have a date. Jude doesn’t have a date. Do you think he might want to, be my date?” he blushed harder than Taylor even thought possible for him.

“ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, CONNOR? DO YOU NOT KNOW THE HOURS HE SPENDS PINING OVER YOU A DAY? AND YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO ASK THAT QUESTION?” she looked shocked and in utter disbelief of the boy’s complete lack of awareness on his best friend’s feelings for him. She continued walking down the aisle to find more books for her history project.

“Um, Taylor?” he asked sheepishly.

“What?” she snapped.

“What does pining mean?”

“Alright, you listen to me, Stevens. You ask him, or I will!”

Later that day, Taylor sat down for lunch right next to Jude. “So,” she began. “Has a Mister Connor Stevens asked you to the dance yet?” she questioned, with a hopeful grin.

“What?” he nearly choked on his milk. “Why would Connor ask me?”

“Okay, I didn’t want to have to do this,” she said. “but Connor really wants to ask you to homecoming.” 

“No he doesn’t.” Jude said, flatly. It was then that Connor arrived, sitting directly across from Jude. 

“Yes, he does. Just ask him.” she said, motioning towards Connor.

“Ask me what?” Connor asked, curiously. 

When Taylor didn’t say anything, Jude knew he had to atleast say something.

“Um, well,” he said, nervously. “Taylor seems to believe that you want to, that you want to um.. Ask me to homecoming…” Jude mumbled that last part, looking down at his mac and cheese.

“Would you say yes?” he questioned. “If I did ask you?”

“It’s not like you’d actually ask me, so I guess we don’t have to worry about that, do we?” Jude whispered, eyes still locked on his plate.

“Okay,” Connor said, abruptly, getting up from his seat at the picnic table and moving to Jude’s side of the table. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with Jude, and took his hands in his own. “You always have to make thing so difficult don’t you?” he paused briefly. “Jude Adams Foster, would you do me the honors of being my date to homecoming?” he looked into his eyes, hopefully.

Jude let out a barely audible “Yes,” before returning to his mac and cheese, and doing a very poor job at trying to hid his smile. Friday couldn’t come soon enough for Connor.


End file.
